Wishing Upon A Poisoned Star
by longliveSiriusBlack
Summary: What would you do if you made a wish that could change everything? (better summary In the prologue, This is a Misha Collins story, the Supernatural cast is apart of it though.)
1. Chapter 1

Misha has everything: an amazing career, great friends, amazing children and the most wonderful wife in the world. Carson, Maddox, and Aida are his everything and he doesn't know where he'd be if he didn't have them... Until a fight pushes Carson and Misha apart and he makes a wish that can change his life forever and make him regret his wishful ways... (Warning: I have no ill will towards Misha's wife Vicky, in fact I adore her. Yes, I know his son and daughters names are West and Maison but I changed that for the sake of my own fan fiction. Enjoy) - It has to be love You couldn't feel ill will towards someone who has shared your life for most of it. Even if that someone breaks your heart and reminds you why you needed them in the first place. Misha realized this when he walked onto the set of the show he has been starring on for over three months now. Today was different though...today he was a single man for the first time since high school. Victoria left him, not for another man but for another life. She wanted more and with him settling into Supernatural he couldn't give her more without losing his...more. It wasn't the first time they broke up. They've been together since they were just teenagers differences were liable to come up, but through all of it, they got back together. This time she wasn't going to come back and Misha knew that. Robert Wisdom was the first person Misha saw that day and he didn't look happy or in the mood to act worth anything. Misha couldn't tell if he was in a bad mood or just really into his character, Uriel. He mumbled a hello to his fellow castmate before leaving the blued eye Russian to himself and a vanilla yogurt. Shoveling the spoon into his mouth he suddenly saw the crew around him in a completely different light. Most of them didn't have families of their own, or they did and they sacrificed their time with them for the show. Jared was falling in love with their fellow co-star and even he sacrificed their time together for fans, panels and the set. How come Misha never noticed the amount of times they were on their phones, or how many time Gen and Jared said good-bye to each other with sullen frown? The only one who didn't look down was Jensen, he looked like his life had just came together. It could have been because a pretty little blonde was tucked under his arm and they were laughing their heads off. Her smile was divine, it lit up her face as she tossed back long blonde hair to glance up at Jensen. They had to be in love. It was the only reason Misha could come up with to explain why Jensen was louder than normal and the blonde wasn't straying from his arm. It caused a pain to slice across his heart and send a shiver through his body. He suddenly missed Victoria with a fire-y flame that twisted through him with a painful wail. His breathing caught in his throat as he tried to fight back the smashing emotion rolling through him. How can he get over this? How could she do this? How, how how- "Misha…" Jensen's deep voice broke through the reverie that had settled over the man. Looking up his eyes met the blonde's and saw her smile light up even more so that Misha could feel her happiness. He wanted to be in love like them two...he needed to be. "Earth to the Misha," Jensen's large hand waved in front of his face. Blinking to wake himself up, he responded, "Hey, sorry little distracted," Huh, little? "I could tell, man, I wanted to introduce you to someone," He removed his arm from around the blonde and she grew three inches. Not literally, Misha just noticed that when Jensen stepped away the blonde wasn't as short as he thought, "This is-" "Your girlfriend," The words fell from his lips and Jensen let out a loud laugh as the blonde turned red and laughed herself, "what?" Confusion racked his brain in more ways then one. Jensen shook his head," This is Carson, my best friend...and ex," Ex? How could he say they were exes with the way they hung on each other, how his eyes lit up when she smiled at him and the way they touched each other. Carson, the blonde, spoke up, "We dated back in high school and a little a few years ago, but we were friends long before then," her voice wasn't light, it wasn't the heavens opening up with angels but somehow it made Misha focus more on her. It made him look at all of her and he saw it, she wasn't gravitating towards Jensen; he was gravitating towards her. She stood tall while he would sometimes reach out and touch her arm, she'd place her hand on his before slightly turning away and letting his hand drop back down to his side. Her own hands stayed moving,or tapping her hip. Her fingers didn't sit still and moved across the air as if she were playing an invisible instrument. Those same fingers were long and elegant which matched the rest of her body which was curvy in just the right places but lean in others. In a short term; she was beautiful. Suddenly Misha wanted to know why she couldn't stand still, why her and Jensen laughed at Misha's question of instruments. Carson wasn't an actress,but she was a writer and thats why she was here. She wanted to take on the new position as the guest screenwriter that the show needed. She grew up as an army brat who moved all over America, she knew Jensen since they were little kids and she was the fourth out of eight children. "I actually wanted you to meet her," Jensen whispered in his ear when Carson bent down to her retie her converse. Misha looked at Jensen with a lifted brow and a piece of paper slipped into his cupped palm. When he looked down he saw it was her number, written in a sketchy print with a signature at the bottom I told Jensen to give this to you, maybe we can become friends to. Carson Moore XxXx Six Months Later xXxX Cameras flashed and blinded the coupled who strolled hand and hand towards the building hosting the Supernatural Tour panel. Misha tucked Carson under his arm the best he could with her laughing with Jensen the whole way. She had written a small Destiel Fic that made it public and the fandom went nuts! Everyone wanted to ask her questions, find out how she created a story between her boyfriend and best friend. "I got bored and they were both staying at my place," was her excuse but Misha and Jensen knew different. She did it as a joke to them because of a scene she wrote between Dean and Cas that showed the profound bond. A joke that was made public and boosted the fanbase and made the anticipation for season six shoot through the roof. Carson loved the show, the fans and she never made it seem like she was sacrificing anything for anything. She went out of her way to spend time with Misha, send him a text or give him a call. He learned from example and soon they were the most talked about couple through the fandom and she was the one female the fangirls didn't want to murder. A good bit of Cas/Misha fangirls did threaten her, but Carson took it with stride and had a Carson army at her back. Which is why Misha made a decision and begged for her to come to the panel with them tonight. Six months together and he knew what he wanted and what mattered. Sitting on the panel stage with Carson on his right and Jensen on his left, Misha hushed the crowd and stepped forward, "I've been wanting to do this all day and its nearly driving me insane," The crowd looked at him with anticipating awe. Misha turned to Carson and smiled at her as she raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend. Grabbing her hand he lifted her up from the seat and pulled her closer to the crowd. Kneeling down at her feet he watched as her eyes grew wide then narrowed in a curious glare before he winked and pulled out a small, red velvet box. Carson's mouth dropped open and the crowd went nuts as Misha presented her with a cut diamond ring and the sentence he's been dying to ask, "Carson, will you marry me?" -1 1/2 years later- "MISHA!" The blued eyed man grunted as his wife squeezed the hell out of his hand and pain shot through his fingers. A crushing sound was audible as the bones rubbed together and she stopped yelling long enough to breath. The scrubbed up doctor looked towards the soon-to-be-father with an apologetic look as he told Carson to push once more. Screaming at the top of her lungs as more tears fell, she pushed and pushed until finally it was over and a beautiful baby boy was screaming in the doctor's arms. Carson smiled before tears fell from her eyes and nurses and doctors were pushing Misha out of the way and yelling about blood. Blood...blood. He leaned his head against the wall as his heart dropped inside his chest. Four hours ago he was pushed out of the delivery room as his wife bleed out. Fours hours ago everything fell into place to be knocked right back out of it before he got the chance to breathe. For four hours he hasn't heard his Son cry, his Wife's condition and he could feel the hole inside him expanding. Carson's best friend, Annalane, was on and off the phone with all of Carson's family members who blew up when Misha wouldn't talk to them. How can you tell your Mother-in-law that her daughter was bleeding out and he doesn't know how her grandchild is faring...his own son… "Mr. Collins?" A female voice called out to him in that all to known "I'm afraid I have the wrong guy but I'm a doctor I'm never wrong," voice. He turned his tired eyes on the short doctor who had delivered his baby. She was tiny, blonde and worn out looking enough to pass for a true professional. "Yes," "You can come see your Wife now...she had to be stitched up and loss lots of blood, but, she wants to see you," She gave him a smile. He didn't return it, "What about my son," "He is healthy and perfect. He's resting right now and as soon as your Wife is fine we can bring him in to see both of y'all," The doctor walked away and Misha followed her as she lead him to his wife. Carson's beautiful blonde hair was matted with sweat to her forehead as she laid across her bed. Her blue eyes were hidden behind closed lids as her lips parted with each soft breath she took. Misha rushed to her side as he fell into the positioned arm chair at her side and stroked the side of her face. She stirred slightly, opening her eyes to look up at the man she loved a smile ghosting over her lips. "Hey," She rasped out. "Hey, yourself," He took her hand in his and pressed her knuckles to his lips. Another smile stretched over her lips as she sighed, "How are you feeling," "druuuugged," her southern accent splashed across her words and made Misha chuckle lightly. He's only seen his wife like this once, but it was on valium from her mother when her migraines were getting to be too much. It was one of the cutest sides of his love and it made him feel closer to her; to her past. Misha leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "No offense, but you taste like sweat,"He joked which earned a laugh from her. "How is he," She asked softly. "Healthy," That was all he could give her and it hurt him to know that. He wanted his wife to see her baby but Carson's eyes were drooping longer than they were staying open, "Baby, you need to get some rest." Carson frowned, "I wanna see him. I wanna name him now or I'll forget what's inside my head and its so beautiful, Misha, I need to name him now," Her voice panicked towards the end as she clung desperately to her husband's hand. Misha sighed as he shook his head towards the new, tired, mother. "You need to sleep, darling, tell me what is the name you've picked," Carson stayed silent for a moment before her lips parted to whisper three words. "Maddox Ross Collins," xXx One more year later xXx The party balloons were strewn across the ceiling as a petite, dark coppered haired woman attempted to tape streamers in between the trail of balloons. Her small artistic hands were straining as she lifted onto her tip toes to reach and reach. The tall blonde across the room leaned against the doorway leading from her house's kitchen to the living room. A hand rubbed over her stomach methodically as she smiled at her best friend. "Anna," The copper haired woman turned her head to look at Carson, "We don't need streamers and we definitely don't need a trip to the hospital. Get off the stool and come help dress Madd," A laugh escaped her. Annalane stuck her tongue out at her best friend as she climbed down from the stainless steel stool and stepped towards the tall blonde. "Everyone needs streamers, its the life of the party," A slight bounce in her step reminded Carson of the time when she walked like that. She was still bouncy, still wild, but becoming a Mom tends to ground a person, "Oh Maddie," "Please DO NOT call my son that," Carson followed after her best friend who bounced into the light red room with her son playing on the floor. For a new age one year old, Maddox was growing pretty quickly, mentally. Misha jokes that its his genius inside his son. Carson just rolls her eyes at her husband and claims that its normal for most babies that come from two talented parents. It helps that all of Carson's siblings were A + students in both high school and college. Carson was more of a B student with an A in napping away in Math class. Maddox was a smart child in and of himself without the help of his parents. His looks though were a sight for sore eyes that made Carson's heartache. His hair was a beautiful shade of honey blonde while his eyes were such a vibrant blue it startled Carson. He was going to be a beautiful young boy one day and soon a startling handsome man. "Why the intense look," Annalane interrupted her train of thoughts. Carson smiled, "Admiring my son," Annalane pulled Maddox onto her lap and kissed the top of his head as she pulled off his baby shorts and put him in position to get a diaper change, "When are you going to tell Misha," She asked her best friend as Maddox made weird facial gestures. Annalane made them back as she waited for Carson to answer. "Tomorrow after Maddox's party so that we don't take away any of the excitement from my pretty boy," The mother's left hand rubbed over a slightly swollen stomach once more as she watched her son and best friend interact before her. Soon it'll be a little girl kicking against Anna's hands while she buttoned up a little baby outfit. Soon it'll be two babies smiling up at Carson and reminding her that this life was she could of wished for and more. "Soon," xXx 2 and a quarter months later, May 21st xXx "Will you fucking do something!" Misha yelled so loudly that half the hospital could hear him. Jensen grabbed his friend's arm, but the shorter man shook his hand away. The dark haired man's eyes were wide with rage as he got in the Grey haired doctors face, "My Wife better come out of this fucking normal!" He yelled once more as he pushed against the medical man's chest. The doctor stepped back, "Sir, you need to restrain yourself. Your Wife will be just fine, you just need to calm down. She is in surgery and we are truly doing everything we can to keep her elevated," His hands lifted in a defensive gesture as the actor stepped towards him once more. Jensen stepped towards him and grabbed Misha around the chest; pulling him back and keeping his sustained. "What exactly happened, doctor," Jensen asked with a calm over-tone. Chancing a look at Misha the doctor answered Jensen with a stern expression, "She was meant to have a C-section at the due date in December, but the baby pushed its way into early birth and it was too late to perform a cesarean. It caused an eternal rip of her uterus that separated it from her ovaries. She bleed our profusely and we are doing our best to sew her up enough that she can stop bleeding and then have a proper surgery..unfortunately this means she will never be able to have children again...I'm sorry…" With a slight nod the man walked back towards the operating room. Jensen felt Misha tense once before he broke down into uncontrollable sobs that ripped through his throat. To him Misha was always the strong, humorous type that held his ground with a smile and a laugh. Now his humor was gone as he sobbed against his friend's chest and Jensen stared wordlessly after the doctor. xXx 3 weeks later xXx He ran his fingers over the curve of the babies face, biting his lips to hold back the urge of crying. Thats all he's been doing lately was crying and he was getting sick of breaking down. He hasn't filmed in nearly a month, but Rob Singer understands more than Misha though he would have. "Oooh," The baby before he made a coo noise as she opened her mouth to take a feeble yawn in. Misha's heart expanded in his chest as he watched his beautiful baby girl make such a normal gesture, "ah," her small fist sat at her sides and Misha leaned forward to kiss each one. Her hair was straight black, just as Maddox's was when he was born, but Misha could already tell its going to lighten. She's going to have hair just like her mother and it'll be beautiful. Just like his amazing wife...his daughter will be the most beautiful thing in the world. "Misha," Annalane's voice spoke from behind him. He turned to see his Wife's best friend step towards him with Maddox on her hip, "The hospital called...she's awake and she's stable. I am willing to watch both of the babies so you can go see her," She hesitated. Misha looked at his son before looking back down at his daughter, "No, I think they should come with. To see their mother and so that Carson can hold Aida for the first time…" Something inside him felt hollow around the happiness that had burst forth in his heart. His own Wife hasn't hold her own baby and that just wasn't right. Aida was just allowed to go home last week and it about tore Misha up to bring her home with Annalane at his side instead of Carson. "You sure," Her chocolate eyes held his. He nodded, "Yes, now lets go monkey-boy," He stuck his tongue at his son who giggled and snuggled into his aunt's/God mother's chest. - "Ma," Maddox's face was lit up when he was placed onto his mother's lap who smiled and kissed him feverishly. Her hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail as her eyes looked tired but happy to have her little family here. Carson looked at her husband who smiled so broadly she could see the tears filling his eyes. He was even more handsome than she remembered as she held out her arms for him to embrace her. His lips brushed her cheek as a teary eyed Annalane stepped into the room with the most beautiful baby girl Carson ever laid eyes on in her arms. "Hey sexy mama," Anna joked when she stepped into the room. Carson laughed and winked at her before looking directly at the baby. "Can I hold her," Anna nodded and shifted the little creature into her mother's arms, "Oh, Aida Marie...oh you beautiful baby girl," Tears were flowing from both women as Carson embraced her daughter for the first time. Anna slipped out of the room when Misha slipped his arms around both his Son and Wife his lips catching Carson's in a kiss, "I love you," He whispered. Carson leaned her forehead against his and smiled, "I love you more," _-_ Prologue chapter, lovelies. - This is the prologue chapter. Give me time and I will have other chapter up. I go the idea for this story based on a conversation my ex and I had (yes My Ex gave me the idea) It also came from a movie we were watching at the time and The only person I wanted to write it about was Misha. I hope you enjoy :D Sorry for any mistakes I missed in the story. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Second Chapter name- That was weird- Do so enjoy and I apologize for taking so long but I've had a lot on my plate now that I am a full time college student. Love you alllllll_

Rain slanted against the window and tapped across the ledge, causing a tapping sound to enter Misha's mind. Behind the closed eyelids of the sleeping actor he envisioned his wife typing away on her computer. It irritated him, somehow, that she was typing instead of crawling into bed with him and wrapping her long, tan legs around his waist. She looked so beautiful wrapped around him and smiling as he kissed down her smooth neck with softly chapped lips.

"Carse," Misha spoke out. The typing continued in an almost hurried manner. Fervently the keys tapped tapped tapped as her long, elegant fingers flew across them and created a vision only seen inside her mind. Her mind was a work of art that mesmerized her husband, who could never quite place where her mental finger would point next. Tap Tap Tap.

Carson tip toed across the beige carpet with a silent smile playing across her lips. The soft light coming from the hall outside the married couples bedroom splashed over Misha's adorable sleeping face. His mouth slightly open, arms tucked under his pillow with one leg out of the blanket and the other curved underneath the comforter. Misha's back was lean and muscular, curving down to a round, firm butt that Carson was about to jump on. Stepping close to the edge of the bed; she leaned back onto her hunches and pounced onto her husband. Tap Tap Tap.

"Carson, love," Misha called once more to his always-working Wife. Her deep blue eyes finally turned to look at him but her fingers never stopped moving over the keys, "Come to bed," That sentence echoed loudly around him and mingled with her typing. Carson smiled, her fingers moving faster, Misha turned his head and sighed against the tapping, the ever present tapping. "OOF"  
The actor's unearthly blue eyes flew open as his breath left his body in a woosh, "Oof," his mouth opened further, before closing once more and shutting his eyes, "Its raining," The tapping slapped against his window and he shifted under his wife's weight.

"Yes, that's what they call water falling from the sky," Misha's eyes opened and rolled up to look at his wife.

"Smart ass," at the word 'ass' Carson pinched Misha's who jumped and turned himself under Carson. Carson's legs shifted so that they draped on either side of Misha's pelvis. She smiled down at him, flipping her hair to the left side of her neck and winking at the Russian man. Misha winked back and lifted up so his chest pressed against hers and his arms wrapped around her back,

"Morning," Carson whispered before pressing a kiss to Misha's lips. Misha kissed back before suddenly pulling away and looking at the alarm clock flashing next to him. 5:27 flashed back in neon blue letters, "Why are you awake so early?"

Carson shrugged, "Aid starting crying and I remembered you had to wake up at seven anyway so I just stayed up. I walked in here and you looked so appetizing that I couldn't resist taking advantage," She smiled seductively but ended up bursting into laughter. Misha kissed her neck and made Carson's laugh turn into a sensual purr. She tilted her head back further and lightly scratched her nails across the shoulders of her husband. Misha kissed his way back up to her lips and held her flush against him, flipping them so that she lie on her back and Misha snuggled himself between her legs. A moan escaped the golden blonde as she felt a hardening member of her husband pressing against the inner side of her thigh. Her hands traveled down his back, leaving light scratch marks in her wake, her fingers touched the edge of his boxers before sliding under and pulling the boxers down. Her nails bit the flesh of Misha's ass and caused a moan to escape him. Pulling the rest of his boxers down, Carson let her husband slide her sleeping shorts down, her panties going with it. Misha bit her lip when his fingers slid across the heat of Carson's sex. He kissed her once more as his right hands middle and ring fingers slid inside her warmth. Carson let out a sigh that turned into a groan when the door opened further and a little boy entered the room.

"Mama, Daddy," Maddox called to them as he walked towards the bed. The mother and father rushed to make themselves appropriate as their oldest child climbed onto the bed. His mess of golden blonde hair sticking up everywhere, blue eyes weary and a yawn escaped his lips.

"Madd, what's wrong, baby," Carson shifted her undergarments quickly before taking her son in her arms. The little boy snuggled against her bosom and looked at his Dad, who was wiping his fingers across his boxers.

"The monster is back, Daddy, I saw it," Maddox frowned. Carson looked at Misha who sighed at his son's words. A few months back Maddox's stuffed alligator fell under his bed and was left there. The little boy woke up in the middle of the night and saw the shadow of the stuffed animal, he freaked out and ran right to his Mother and Father. Misha had taken the alligator from his son's room for a few days before returning it back to his rightful place next to his son's head. Lifting up from the bed Misha reached for his son, "Madd, buddy, why don't you show Daddy where the monster is," the father and his son exited the room as Carson fell back on the bed and sighed.

The kitchen smelled like toaster strudels and chocolate milk, a strange kind of concoction that Misha normally never placed together. Aida was in her high chair with honey nut cheerios scattered across her white table. Her small, nubby fingers would pick one up and pluck it in her mouth, letting drool fall onto the pink fingers with a smile around them. Maddox let go of his father's hand and rushed to his seat at the table, his booster letting him reach the table top and plate placed on his Iron Man mat. Carson turned his way and laid a toaster strudel before him then smiled up at Misha and winked.

"What time are you leaving for the airport?" She took a bite of her own strudel.

" 'bout 8. When are you suppose to come up again," He stepped around the table and over to the coffee pot.

"Not until Friday. Anna is coming over Thursday to take the kids and then she'll fly up with them about Tuesday," That was their usual work time conversation. When did Misha have to film? When was Carson on meeting schedule and how was Annalane going to get the kids up there to see their parents. It wasn't an ideal kind of schedule, but it was theirs and they couldn't ask for anything more or less. Misha took a sip of the coffee and swallowed down the dark liquid. Carson made a face but didn't say anything to him, she just chewed on her strudel and let the comfortable silence sit where it was. The small family finished up their breakfast with little problems. Aida threw her cearel at her brother who just stared at her while she gave him a three toothed grin. Misha couldn't help but feel his heart swell with joy at the image before him. This was his family, his life and he couldn't ask for more.

The airport was stuffed full with people trying to get where they needed to go and Misha felt like his world was standing to a crawl. Nothing unusual happened that could have explained this occurrence. He wasn't feeling ill or anything it just felt like the time bubble around his person was slower then the rest. One moment he was kissing Carson goodbye and waving kisses to his children, the next he was watching the airport move in slow motion. Maybe it was from lack of sleep or to much coffee. Carson always complained about how much of it he drank. He had to pull his limbs along to keep walking and even then the invisible molasses around him kept him stuck. Kept him from moving at a normal speed and slowed him to snail pace so that the world around became a frozen mirage. Misha lifted his left hand to his temple, feeling it pull through the air before it rested against his head. Rubbing the best he could he tried to pull a semblance of normalcy back to him and that's when he saw it.

The man stood off to the side of the terminal with his head bent so that his long black hair just brushed his chest. He was taller, nearly as tall as Jared himself, except he was very lanky. His arms were bent at the elbow with his thumbs hooked in the belt loops of his paint stained pants. Misha tried to look closer and see what was so peculiar about the random man, why this dream liked state seemed to point him out amongst all the people in the building. The man looked up, his eyes black. No white, almost like the demon eyes the show used. His lips curled into a Cheshire cat smile that sent shivers down Misha's spine as he continued to stare, unblinking, at the actor. Misha stepped towards him slowly just as the man sent a wink his way and everything clicked back in place. Suddenly Misha was staring at an empty row of chairs as people zoomed around him. One person knocked into him and nearly sent the actor sprawling before he caught himself. He never got to see who it was but a string of cuss words were evident. Looking back to where the man once was Misha shook his head and continued making his way to his flight. His mind slowly faded the entire experience that just happened and erasing any memory that the black eyed man was even there.

"I'm confused," Mark pulled one of the Styrofoam containers out and started packing food on it. Misha stood beside him and did the same.

"Confused about what? Its to raise money and I was really hoping I could convince you to do it," Mark shook his head as he dropped a pineapple slice. Misha continued to explain his latest idea for Gishwishes. Mark continued to give Misha raised eyebrow looks, but it was what needed to happen and Mark needed to be the one to do it.

"So what you are wanting me to do...is make a ten year deal with a bunch of fans...they do know I don't actually make the deals," The British man was starting to cause Misha to want to punt him in the head.

"No, see, you'll answering the request for help on doing some of the ideas. It'll be things as simple as saving a dying child or ending world hunger,"

"Oh, only those simple things," Both actors shared narrowed eyed looks before Misha cracked a smile and laughter ensued from them both, "Okay, I'll do it," The British man agreed before departing to his trailer and leaving Misha to his own devices. Looking around for a person to sit with, Misha either saw people on their phones or crew members trying to make last minute adjustments before the next scene. Jensen and Jared were nowhere in sight. With a simple shrug, the Russian man made his way to his trailer whilst shoving some of the mango salad into his mouth. Entering the trailer, Misha placed his food on the built in plaid couch before digging into his pocket he procured his cellphone and dialed his wife's number.

1...2...3...

"Carson's phone,"Anna's voice sounded winded which raised curiosity in the man.  
"Where is my wife," There was a loud bang in the background before Anna answered.

"The Newman's came over to see the new lines for the commercial..well they brought their pet poodle and it turns out Maddox doesn't like poodles," Misha didn't know whether to groaned or laugh when he heard a high pitched squeal then his wife throwing profanities at what he would guess was the dog.

"Carson having to catch it,"

"Carson is having to get Aida off of it," That did it. Misha broke into booming laughter at the image of his baby girl on top of the dog while his wife chased it down trying to rescue her daughter. Misha went to tell Anna he'll call back later when there was a muffled 'oof' then an exchange of the phone before his wife's voice sounded.

"We are never getting a poodle. I think I broke half my body and found a way to be an acrobat without any of the training," She paused, "Hey Babe," That caused a smile to form on his lips.

"Hello, love, I was just making sure everything was alright, but seems that is moot now,"

"Moot is a vague way of putting it. I got an extra pay on the lines though thanks to three bite marks across my leg and an unfortunate broken vase that was "a family heirloom" They felt bad and now are banking me on the next three interval commercials, score!" He could literally see his wife fist pumping, but wait family heirloom vase?

"What vase?"

"Oh..uh...the one your Mom gave us for the wedding," Misha did a face palm.  
"Bet you were happy about that,"

"I plead the fifth. How is the set?" The went back in forth about the show and when Carson will be up there. A knock at Misha's trailer door pulled him from the blissful phone call and reminded him that they'd be filming soon.

"I have to go, I love you, "

"I love you too and will see you Wednesday," With that they hung up and Misha made his way to the door. He swung it open before reaching over to grab his coat of the counter. Stepping towards the door he froze when he finally looked up. The person before him wasn't Tracy, the p.a. who led then to their assigned places. No she was someone from Misha's past that he had deftly resigned to thinking he would never see again. Ever.

"Hey, Meesh,"


End file.
